I Think It's Not To Be
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Having almost killed Draco by accident, Harry leaves to kill Voldemort on his own. Will he survive to come back to Draco? SLASH, AU, OOC


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Sally's song' from 'Nightmare before Christmas'. I claim no rights to the song.

**Warning**: Slash, angst, character death, OOC

* * *

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Distant emeralds met worried mercury eyes. Draco took a seat beside Harry on the edge of the Astronomy tower. Harry looked away at the distant horizon. The sun was setting.

"Harry?" Draco urged, but Harry didn't look back at him.

"I'm just thinking." Harry whispered and Draco frowned. In the past month Harry pulled into himself a lot and Draco was worried. 6 months ago, when Draco joined them after refusing the Mark, after a fierce fight between the two in which a lot of things were said and a lot of curses were fired, they were forced to work together. They trained together and soon learned things about each other that pulled them together.

Draco felt like he was the only one who saw the change in Harry, the only one who was worried; and that made him worry about Harry even more.

* * *

_**I sense there's something in the wind.  
It feels like tragedy's at hand.**_

* * *

"Harry talk to me. Please." He pleaded and Harry sighed.

"Something's wrong, Draco." He said.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Voldemort is silent, Dray; too silent." Harry said and Draco suppressed a shiver. "I haven't had a vision from him in months and now the raids stopped. It feels like a quiet before the storm." Draco swallowed over a lump and frowned when he noticed Harry scratching his already irritated knuckles; a nervous habit he picked up recently. He took Harry's hand in his and the raven looked at him with a small confused frown.

"Stop doing that. You're hurting yourself." He pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped Harry's bloodied hand in it.

"Dray?" Harry inquired softly.

"Everything will be alright, Ry." Draco said and felt Harry shiver beside him. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

_**The worst is just around the bend.**__  
__**And does he notice my feelings for him?**_

* * *

Draco walked over to the end of the Gryffindor table where Harry sat alone, separated from everyone.

"Morning." He said softly and took a seat beside Harry who looked up from his barely touched meal, giving him an empty smile.

"You coming to training tonight?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes. Dumbledore asked me to come earlier." Draco nodded and piled his plate with food.

"Me too. I wonder what he wants." Harry shrugged and nibbled on a piece of toast. Draco's eyes fell on Harry's bandaged hand.

"You've scratched it again." Draco grumbled and Harry blushed slightly.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop myself." He muttered. Draco snorted but frowned when Harry hissed and gripped his forehead.

"I have to see Severus. See you later." Harry pressed out through his teeth and stood up. Draco frowned when saw a drop of blood roll down Harry's cheek.

"Harry?" he called and his eyes widened when Harry's knees met the floor. "Harry!"

He was on his feet in a second. He rounded the table and fell on his knees in front of Harry. Every head in the hall turned to look at them and the professors stood up.

"Harry, look at me!" he grabbed Harry's arms firmly and tried to look in Harry's eyes.

"Dray. Move."

"Harry-…"

"Move!" in that moment Harry's magic went wild and he screamed in pain. Draco was pushed away by Harry' magic as the professors halted in their step. Harry's magic was spinning wildly around him as he gripped his head with his hands, screaming in pain.

"Harry!" Draco shouted and tried to run over only to be stopped by Severus.

"Draco, stay back!" Draco shot him an incredulous look.

"Sev', let me go! He needs help!" in that moment a wave of wild magic shook the castle and the students screamed. "Harry!"

"Stay back, Draco!" Severus shouted but Draco tore away from him and ran to Harry's side only to be pushed back by Harry's magic.

'STAY AWAY!' he heard a desperate shout in his mind and growled lowly. Ignoring Severus and everyone else he steeled himself and started to push through the wild magic dancing around Harry. He ignored the cuts it inflicted on him. He ignored the pain in his limbs, cursing Harry's idiocy.

"You are not facing this alone, you bloody Gryffindork." He growled. "I'm not leaving you alone!" he fell on his knees in front of Harry and managed to take a hold of Harry's head, raising the raven's head up. His throat constricted when he saw blood flowing from the corners of Harry's eyes, his nose and the blood flowing down Harry's neck, coming from his ears.

"Harry? Harry, looked at me!"

"Dray?" Harry rasped out and his eyes snapped open making Draco's eyes widen when he was faced with two snake-like crimson, hate filled orbs. "Run." Harry rasped out. In that moment Harry's magic lashed out and everything burst into light.

* * *

Draco woke up with a groan. He realized he was in the hospital wing almost immediately. He looked around and saw Severus by his bedside with a displeased look on his face.

"Sev? What's wrong?" Draco asked, trying to sit up.

"You should lie still." Severus said. "You hit your head quite hard." Draco frowned and looked around. His heart skipped a beat when his Godfather looked away from him.

"Sev. What. Happened." He stressed out and Severus sighed.

"The Dark Lord tried to posses Harry. We think that the Dark Lord was saving his strength for the past months, thinking he could possess Harry and win the war that way. It seems Harry proved to be stronger than him after all. His magic lashed out and he threw Voldemort out of his mind. The backlash threw you away." Draco frowned.

"Where is Harry? What happened to him?" Draco felt dread fill his heart when Severus bowed his head and fisted his hands on his knees. "Severus, what happened?!" Draco snapped.

"Mr. Potter vanished two days ago. Minerva was with him. She left for a few minutes and when she came back he was gone." Draco's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened.

"No. This can't be." He muttered. Severus looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Severus said. "I'm afraid that Harry left."

* * *

"Dumbledore, we have to go after him!" Draco shouted and slammed his hands against Dumbledore's table.

"Mr. Malfoy. There are people looking for Mr. Potter as we speak. You are on Voldemort's hit list. We can't risk your safety."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BLOODY SAFETY!" Draco shouted. "Harry is somewhere out there! For all we know he could have gone after Voldemort himself! He's about to do something extremely, stupid and we have to stop him NOW!"

"Mr. Malfoy-…"

"Dumbledore!" the door of Dumbledore's office slammed open, and Shacklebolt and Tonks ran in. "The Ministry detected a backlash of monstrous amounts of magic in the area of Little Hangleton." Kingsley gasped out and Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

"Can they tell-"

"Voldemort and Potter." The moment Kingsley said that Draco, not waiting for anyone, ran out of the office and for the Apparation point only one thought in his mind;

'I have to get to Harry! I have to help him!'

* * *

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED DEAD!**  
**BOY-WHO-LIVED FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!**

Draco gazed uninterested at the front page of the Prophet. He looked at the hospital bed Harry lay in and his heart broke all over again. He was first to reach Little Hangleton and in the mass of bodies from Death Eaters who were caught in the backlash of magic he found the prone body of the Savior.

* * *

_**What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?**_

* * *

Even now people were celebrating the fall of Voldemort. The streets were crowded, but Draco couldn't find the strength to join them. He couldn't force himself to leave Harry's side.

The young Savior was in a bad shape. His body was mostly healed, but his magical core was in ruins.

Draco sighed and sat on the bed beside Harry. He took the smaller man's hand in his bigger, warmer ones and looked at Harry's indrawn face.

He remembered how warm Harry used to be on touch; when magic used to fluctuate so hard that his skin was almost burning with it. Now it wasn't even a shadow of it.

"Dray?" said man jumped up and looked at Harry's face when his eyes started to open slowly.

"Ry! You - you're awake!" Draco said happily. Without a thought he hugged Harry tightly and shivered when Harry returned his hug, although weakly.

"Dray, what-…"

"You did it, Ry." Draco whispered in Harry's hair. "You did it. You killed him. We won!" He said and felt Harry shiver in his arms. He pulled back and looked at Harry only to frown. Something was strange; something wasn't right. Although Harry's head was turned in his direction his eyes; his eyes that were fixed the moment they started training with Dumbledore were unfocused and Draco's heart sunk.

"Dray?"

"Harry, can you - can you see me?" He whispered and Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

"I - I thought – I - Draco, I can't see anymore." Harry whispered and Draco's eyes widened. "Didn't-didn't Severus tell you?" Harry asked and Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

"How do you mean that?" Draco asked lowly. Harry's eyes widened and he tensed.

"When Voldemort tried to possess me, I - my magic lashed out on my body." Draco growled.

"You mean to tell me that you went alone to face Voldemort? Blind?" he rasped out and Harry paled.

"I - he challenged me! I used our link to apparate myself there. My magic helped me to see-…" Harry stuttered out and Draco growled.

"ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?!" he roared and got on his feet. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Dray-…" Harry whimpered and reached for Draco, but the Slytherin didn't see it in his rage.

"You are a bloody idiot, Harry James Potter!" Draco shouted as he paced the room. "You are a BLOODY FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Dray!"

"After everything we went through together, the training, the missions-..."

"Draco, please!" Harry screamed out in tears and Draco stopped in his rant to look at the smaller man who was on the verge of falling out of bed. All the anger Draco felt suddenly vanished and he ran over to fall on his knees in front of Harry.

The raven reached out blindly for him, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry - I'm so sorry, lion." Draco whispered gently wiping the tears off of Harry's cheeks.

"Please. I can't - I can't see you, Dray, please don't leave." Draco felt tears sting at his eyes at the fear he felt radiating from Harry.

"I'm sorry, Ry. I'm just - why didn't you wait for me? Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Draco asked. Harry whimpered.

"Voldemort - he was telling me he would possess me again; that this time he would kill you and everyone else. I couldn't - I couldn't think. I used everything I had to apparate to him. I wanted him dead. I wanted him gone so that he could never hurt you." Draco choked on whatever he wanted to say and leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"You stupid, stupid Gryffindor." He pressed out and held Harry tightly. "You stupid, lovable fool." Harry choked out a laugh and Draco couldn't stop a hysterical one from escaping him.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I just couldn't-…"

"I know. I would have done the same." Draco whispered and looked at Harry who smiled at him weakly. "I would have done the same for you." Harry clumsily reached for him to cup his face. Draco turned his head to the side to place a loving kiss on the middle of Harry's callused hand.

"I would have done the same for you."

* * *

"What happens now, Dray?" Harry asked. They were yet to be checked by anyone. Draco was lying on the bed beside Harry, holding the smaller man close.

"You're celebrated as a savior. People will want to see you; everyone will want to meet you." Draco said and felt Harry tense against him. He frowned and looked at Harry's pale face.

"I don't want that." Harry whispered.

"And what do you want?" Draco asked seriously, turning slightly to be able to look at Harry. Harry whimpered but calmed when Draco placed a calming hand on his hip and rubbed it suitingly.

"I want to leave." Harry whispered moving closer to Draco. "I don't want to stay here. I don't want to be celebrated. But where?" he whimpered and Draco pulled him close so that Harry could hide his face in Draco's chest.

"I'll think of something, alright?" Draco spoke warmly. "Leave everything to me, okay? I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of you." Harry shivered and pushed himself closer to Draco.

"Thank you, my dragon." He whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

**BOY-WHO-LIVED FELL TO HIS INJURIES**  
**THE WIZARDING WORLD IN TEARS FOR ITS SAVIOR**

* * *

"Yes, we've settled just fine." Harry raised his head when he heard another pair of footsteps coming down the hall with Draco. His magic was slowly recovering, but it still wasn't even half as strong as it was. It would take a lot of rest for it to fully recover.

"Good. The Wizarding World is dressed in black. We've managed to convince everyone that Harry is truly dead. The only ones who know it's not so are Dumbledore, Minerva and myself." Harry smiled when he felt two hands settle on his shoulders and he looked in the general direction of Severus.

"Thank you, professor. I don't know where Dray and I would be if it weren't for you and professor Dumbledore."

"Think nothing of it, Harry." Severus said and Harry smiled at the warmth in his once hated professor's voice. "All you have to think about now is getting better. You and Draco are safe here."

"Thank you again. If there's anything we can do-…" Draco started and Severus shook his head.

"Write once in a while so we know how you're doing." Severus said. "That will be enough." Harry and Draco nodded.

"Alright. Will you stay for dinner? Harry is teaching me how to make Yorkshire pudding." Severus snorted.

"I'm expected at Hogwarts tonight for dinner so I'll have to decline." Harry stood up with Draco's help.

"I'm happy you're alright, professor. We'll stay in contact." Harry said and offered Severus his hand. Severus accepted it in a firm handshake, pleased to feel some strength returning into his former student's body.

"Remember to do so. Goodbye." He said and after shaking hands with Draco left their little loft in east Manhattan. When they heard the door close, Draco turned Harry around and pulled him into a loose embrace.

"I don't think Severus was overjoyed with the idea of me cooking." He said and Harry smiled up at him.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on." Draco snorted.

"I have to admit that without your explicit instructions I would be a disaster in the kitchen." Harry chuckled.

"Maybe." He whispered and tilted his head back slightly. Draco leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on Harry's lips, shivering when Harry moaned into the kiss and pressed closer to Draco's strong body.

"What say you we skip dinner and move right over to dessert?" Draco asked lowly and Harry moaned.

"That is a very, very good idea. I think it's the best idea you've ever had." Harry muttered against Draco's lips and the taller blonde grinned.

"Kitchen, living room or the bedroom; although we have yet to christen the bathroom." Draco counted and Harry giggled. "I say we fill up that Jacuzzi and enjoy ourselves a bit."

"It's a deal." Harry said and pulled Draco into a scorching kiss, making the taller man growl in warning. Harry grinned into the kiss. Draco grabbed Harry's firm behind, pulled him close and up so that Harry had to wrap his legs around Draco's waist and hold on tight.

"Screw the Jacuzzi." Draco growled and placed Harry on the table. "Maybe tomorrow." He attacked Harry's neck with the vigor of a starving man turning Harry's laughter into moans.

"Yes; maybe tomorrow."

* * *

**THE END**

**Did you like it? A bit of drama, a bit of angst and a lovely little story.**


End file.
